carbotanimationsfandomcom-20200213-history
An Arm and a Leg
'An Arm and a Leg '''is the fourteenth episode in the sixth season of [[StarCrafts|''StarCrafts]]. It is the one-hundred twenty-sixth episode overall. Plot The episode opens with Bob the Ragelot who continues to chase the swarm of zerglings, roaches and hydralisks away. Tired when his charge boots are used up, Bob stops and breathes. He notices a probe removing a pile of rocks one by one. Because the probe is slow, he throws him off and starts taking the rocks out rapidly. The amused probe claps. The zealot stops, holding the rock over his head, when he notices someone in white suit stuck within the rocks. He becomes curious until a hydralisk's spine pierces him. He releases the rock, causing it to fall upon him. He recovers and faces against the swarm again. The probe hides behind the audacious zealot. He begins the slashing the zerg units using his psi blades one by one, without missing a single zerg skin. He even punches, plummets, kicks and headbutts them. He decapitates a hydralisk, dodges the roach's acid and zergling's pounce attack, and double-kicks another in style. However, the zerg units gain upper hand as the hydralisk wraps around his arm and torso, followed by a roach chomping his other arm and zerglings biting his leg. The roach mutilates his arm and zerglings tug his leg off. The zealot headbutts the constricting hydralisk and uses his remaining arm to slice the head off. Standing on his one remaining leg, he zealously cries for more battle. He rockets himself off to kick the hydralisk, somersaults to punt the roach and slices another. But the next roach unburrows and immediately bites his arm off. Now completely defeseless, Bob is out of balance. A pack of zerglings trample him and gnaws his body. His plasma shields completely depleted, he takes damage as he cries in pain by the zergling attack. He continues to growl angrily but it was useless to fight back without his psi blades. Fortunately, a healing beam is cast upon the zealot, allowing his severed limbs to be grown back. Now fully restored, Bob retaliates by slicing the zerglings around him until they fly away. The zerg units are astonished. It is revealed that Medivac Pilot is alive and well as she had helped Bob in demise. Bob turns to his enemies and says, "Justice will be done!" He utters a warcry. The zerg swarm retreats, and one of the hydralisks fearfully throws a roach to him and crawls away. Epilogue Medivac Pilot is shown severely damaged and still catatonic. Bob the Ragelot walks at her and kidnaps her. The scene cuts to ungrateful Bob taping the medic on shield battery using duct tape. He nods as he finishes "upgrading" his structure, remarking "We stand as one." Characters * Bob the Ragelot * Zerglings * Roaches * Hydralisks * Probe * Medivac Pilot Trivia * This episode continues the scene where "Deep Impact" left off. * This is the second time Bob the Ragelot removes a pile of rocks. First was in "Nucleared" back in Season 2. Also, the rock falls upon him again similar to that in said episode. ** This is the first time a zealot removes the pile of rocks since "Mineral Line Up". * Bob fights the swarm of zerglings in style for the first time since "The Fall Part 2". * Medivac Pilot is revealed to be alive as it was thought that she was supposedly deceased at the end of "The Fall Part 3". ** For some reason, Medivac Pilot lies buried within the heavy rocks although in "The Fall Part 3" she sank into the depths of the ocean simply. * This is the second time a terran unit helps a protoss unit with any restoration ability. First time was in "Do You Even Lift?" where SCVs repaired the phoenix. In-game References * A medic can even heal non-terran, non-mechanical units. However, it doesn't make sense as Medivac Pilot and Bob the Ragelot are enemies to each other. Cultural References * The episode's title is based on an idiom "costs an arm and a leg", which denotes that something is very expensive. * Hydralisk wrapping Bob in an attack is possibly a reference to Viper's constriction attack in XCOM 2. * Bob with only one arm and one leg left to fight is a reference to the Black Knight in ''Monty Python and the Holy Grail ''where he has lost his limbs during the sword fight with King Arthur, but still overconfident to fight. Video Category:Episode Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Protoss Episodes Category:Zerg Episodes